The Little Things
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed73029375
Summary: Hey guys! I get a lot of reviews on "Hogwarts? What?" so I decided to make a fic answering them... my profile explains why. This is also a sort of get-to-know-the-author thing. Mostly this is just answering reviews and other random stuff like lists of my favorite fics and such. Also this is rated T because language and such. Much love to all of my H?W? readers visiting. xx
1. Meet the author

I don't really know what got into me because this is not my writing style. I wanted you guys to get a feel for who I am so I just started listing things? This is a bit weird but I felt as if it got the point across well.

 **Get to know the Author:**

A girl with

firetruck red nails

and matching toe nails

Long sunshine hair

Blue eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil

musical fingers

pierced ears

a silver necklace

two black hairbands

a penchant for books

a love for tea

a taste for learning

freckles that only come out in the sun

a romantic heart

slender hands

a loud laugh

a constant flow of dreams

a love for new friends

a love for old friends

a bit of a potty mouth

eyes that see art everywhere

long legs

an appreciation of overcast days

and a large black cat


	2. Reviews 1

**New - and old - Reviews:**

 _LaxandBooks :_ WOODLE WOODLE WOODLE okay now that that's out of my system your pets sound amazing, and your sister and I share the same skill with fish. I used to have fish, but I'm pretty sure they ate each other. In the meantime I have a black cat named James, he's a bit of a brat but I love him with all of my heart. (He's also watching my as I type this… creep.) I have two other cats but they hide a lot. I also have two dogs, one of them is still a puppy (her name is rhea and she is a spinone italiano) and I watched her chew on her foot this morning for about three minutes. She then raced around the house at top speeds and when she ran into furniture (which was ofter) she would just shake it off and keep running. Sometimes I worry about her. P.S. I looked up woodles and they are the most ADORABLE things you are so lucky.

 _Rain_ : Thanks bb I try

 _Guest:_ THANKS

 _Guest_ : Thank you so much and I am finally updating again woohoo!

Guest: YES DRAMIONE! I have a not so secret love for Draco Malfoy

Guest: It may be odd at first but dramione is a power couple you mark my words

 _Guest_ : I'M SORRY EIGHT GRADE ME LEFT A SHIT TON OF PLOTHOLES I'M DOING MY BEST

 _AnnabethCHASE_ : I actually have a few ideas floating around in my head and as much as I do not want to break Leo's heart I reaaaly fucking want to break Leo's heart. I will pair him with someone else (or not) … and how do you feel about one-sided pining from Reyna to Piper. Or maybe Reyna will be a Bad Bitch™ on her own. I don't know yet but I don't think Reyna and Nico are a good relationship pair, personally. However, I do love them as friends and I will try to incorporate that in to the fic. But honestly I really want to break up Thalia and Nico- OOOOHHHHH Reyna and Thalia maybe? …and nicoxleo? No that's weird. I'll keep thinking about it

 _Wolfstar Pegasus_ : I FINALLY DID IT WE SHOULD CELEBRATE also reference the comment up above this one bc I have some ThOuGhTs on thalico so just tell me your opinion

 _ApritelloForever_ : He/She will be ADORABLE

 _HeRmiONe_ : Yes yes I know but my little shipper's heart tells me differently. I love Ron, don't get me wrong, but I also love Fred and Draco.

 **See you guys soon with another update on "Hogwarts? What?". Maybe even tonight… ooohhhh. Thank you again for taking the time to write those incredible reviews! You guys are stunning!**


	3. Reviews 2

**Welcome back to another week of reviews!**

 _HyperCharged:_ I know I love Dramione! Unfortunately I might not keep it that way but we'll seeeeee

 _Stephanie:_ THANK YOU SM

 _FandomsUnited99:_ DON'T GIVE UP ON SOLANGELO IN THIS FIC YET I STILL HAVE MORE WRITING TO DOOOOO ;)

 _Some one:_ Sorry, middle school me was really excited about line breaks I don't know why

 _Guest:_ I'm assuming all of those reviews were you so THANK YOU SO MUCH and I will respond to all of them in this one… About the Leyna: I will be changing that, guaranteed. The relationship will be more drawn out and there will be more tension and all of that good stuff. Trust me. ;) ALSO, Ron and Lavender WILL NOT be together… middle school me hated Ron for some strange reason but I will be turning that around. Ron is my child and I love him very much. Leave me a comment about who you want him to be with on Hogwarts? What? and I will take it into consideration. :)))

 _LaxandBooks:_ YOU'RE BACK! Thank you for answering the question as usual and thank you for all of the encouragement. I LOVE YOU SM and THAT PUN oH MY. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

 **Thank you for reading and THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! Have an amazing week!**


	4. Reviews 3

**Here is another round of reviews! I love all of you so much, and keep on reviewing!**

* * *

Flame: That's awesome! I actually did not know that but I'll keep that in mind while I write.

Adelle: That is one of my fav ships but it probably won't happen in this story… there are already so many fics with that ship and so few with the ships I'm planning ;)

Guest: Fear not, young one, I plan on screwing all of these couples up besides percabeth and frazel. Just stick with it

DaughterofAthena: I considered it, believe me

Anonymous: Sorry about middle school me, she really loved line breaks. I'll go fix those eventually

Anonymous: I rlly love those names, and I will probably use some of those while naming these babies :D

Guest: Eh, not really? I'm only counting children with the same godly parent as related

amatwood: I LOVE DESTIEL! And thank you sm babe :)


End file.
